Thunderstorm
by 99rain99
Summary: Jack Bezarius has fallen in love with a certain man and they share a secret relationship with each other. Jack is curious about Glen's true feelings since the man shows them to him only when they're together. Glen keeps teasing his cute lover and Jack gets mad at him and runs away. Will Glen be able to find him before the upcoming thunderstorm and confess his true feelings? YAOI


**Rain: Hello everyone! This is a gift for my really good friend. She wanted me to write a story about this pairing and I wanted to post it here so I can read your comments about this story since this one is a special for me and it means a lot.  
**

******WARNINGS: Hard yaoi (boyxboy) **

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Thunderstorm**

''_I heard the clock ticking inside my pocket... but I didn't care since I knew we had all time in the world.''_

Jack Bezarius was laying on the soft grass his back leaning onto the huge tree behind him. His breath was steady and his beautiful eyes were closed. The boy had his regular clothes on, and his long braid was laying zigzag beside him.

The young male looked pretty peaceful in his sleep but not for long anymore.

''JACK-SAMA!''

''OUCHHHHH!''

Suddenly two small aero zones hit the man with speed and tackled the screaming male painfully into the ground. Jack groaned and for a while he was blinded by the pain.

''What on earth..?'' He moaned and looked down. Two squeaking boys were struggling on his lap to get on their feet but the both of them were really all haywire after crashing up with Jack. The man giggled and tried his best not to laugh loud since it would have been rather rude.

''Gil and Vince... what do I have to do to make you two understand that you shouldn't tackle people...'' He said and laughed to their adorable faces.

He didn't ever scold them even if the boys were a bit too enthusiastic when it came to being polite but he always forgave them. The young servants were both pretty cute and especially Gilbert was a bit shy so sometimes the boy forgot how to speak when someone asked him something. The both of them were Jack's personal servants but for him, the man treated them more like friends.

''Well... what's this fuss about? Is everything alright at the mansion?'' Jack asked and patted their messy heads. Vincent was Gil's younger brother but he had always had more courage than his brother and he was the one who told Jack about things he heard from the mansion, but this time the case wasn't that serious:

''Jack-sama, it's Glen-sama again. This time he can't get up from his bed. He had too much alcohol last night in the ceremony and no matter what we tried, he won't get up.'' Vince said and Gil nodded behind him and looked rather confused. Gil had always liked Glen and was obviously worried. Jack sighed and smiled at the two boys.

''Okay. Let's go wake him up if _we _can get up somehow.'' That was indeed a problem. They were now tangled together in a twisted position where their body parts came out hilariously somewhere and at the moment Jack was having Gil's feet at his face and Vince was getting crushed by Jack's thigh.

They rolled over for a while trying desperately to get away but it seemed impossible. In the end managed to get up and the two young servants started to lead the young Bezarius back to the huge mansion.

Around the mansion grew a huge, beautiful garden filled with different kinds of plants and statues of the old masters of the Baskerville household. Jack had always loved the garden and usually he'd be sleeping behind the huge tree in front of the high dorm of the mansion. He felt at ease beside the plants and the fresh air felt nice on his skin while he walked towards the huge mansion.

The closer they got to the old-looking building, more uneasy Jack started to feel. His heart started to beat rapidly and loud and for a second the poor boy thought he was going to get a heart attack.

''_What the heck! I'm not that old! I'm just... nervous?'' _Jack thought and he stumbled with his feet. The cute male blushed slightly by the thought of seeing Glen. You didn't need to be a genius to notice that the both of them had feelings for each other and seeing Glen was making Jack excited.

On the surface, Glen Baskerville looked a rather calm person who rarely showed any of his real emotions on his face because of his high ranking in Baskerville family. But Jack had been his friend for many years and he had gotten used to his emotionless face but he also knew the other side of the man which he only showed to Jack...

''J-jack-sama... are you alright, sir? Your f-face is b-blushed...'' Gil said and he turned deep red himself and hid behind his brother. Vince only grinned wickedly when Jack tried to hide his blush which failed.

''No... That's not the case, Gil. Jack-sama's is only in love.'' That made Jack laugh nervously but he couldn't deny it at all. When they stepped inside the mansion, and started to walk through the huge passage.

There were several passages inside the mansion but they all looked similar to each other: there were huge vases filled with flowers from the garden, old paintings which looked pretty expensive and fragile as if they could turn into dust if toughed. All was dressed up in black, red, brown and dark yellow and all that used to freak him out though he had gotten used to it already.

Once they started getting closer to Glen's room, Jack started to feel dizzy.

''_Goddammit! I have been inside his room before! What's different about this?'' _The man thought and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. But that _was _the difference!

Jack had surely been _several _times inside that certain room, but usually he just came in at the midnight and left before the morning shone. And the actions that had happened inside the room were not that innocent at all. Actually, it wasn't a secret since everyone had _heard _the voices that came from the room... Someone could call it a 'total fail'.

''Jack-sama...We're here.'' Vince informed him and Jack found himself almost kissing the huge brown door. The blushing blonde male withdrew from the wooden door and coughed. Politely he knocked thrice and called:

''GLEN! ARE YOU ALIVE!''

No response. Jack felt his panic rising up and choking him painfully but he shook the feeling off of his mind.

''We're coming in, ready or not!'' The man shouted and opened the doors with a loud noise.

The room was a huge mess. All the furniture in the room had fallen down on the floor and some of the torn papers and some clothes had gathered into huge piles. Jack and others were frightened by the sight but still they kept walking forward the huge bed which was surprisingly the only thing still on its right place.

The bed was messy; the sheets were torn and lying across the dirty mattress and the pillows had been thrown chaotically everywhere. The room was dark since the torn curtains had been harshly pulled to cover the sunlight from getting into the room yet it was unbearably hot.

''Ugh… Gil, open the windows, please.'' Jack said and sniffed by the horrible smell.

Jack and the small servants, who followed their master right behind his back, looked slightly terrified by the sight. Jack tried to keep his courageous pose but his legs were trembling so mad he almost stumbled on them. The blond was curious, a bit frightened but still determined.

Glen wasn't usually a messy person nor impolite to his servants. The man was straight with his thinking and he did his job full hearted.

''Aand, of course he's damn handsome and tall and muscular and, and, and...'' Jack forced his perverted mind to shut off. He needed to focus now! Together they crept closer to the huge bed and sought a sight of the young Baskerville.

In the middle of the bed there was a huge bulge of sheets and blankets. It was moving by the rhythm of someone's breathing. ''Is he under it?'' Vince whispered behind Jack who shook his head.

Jack's hand trembled as he reached the dirty fabric. He was terrified to see the man under it yet he prepared himself. With a quick strike he pulled the blanket off of the messy bundle.

All of them _froze _on their spot.

''**IT'S A TROLL!''** Gill screamed and fell backwards back to the ground pulling his older brother with him.

The man sleeping on the bed didn't look anything like Glen: he had a black, dirty hair which looked pretty hilarious since it covered most of the man's face. They could only see a black beard and the horrible smell of alcohol and tobacco.

Jack was also really terrified but when he looked at the person snoring on the bed he recognized him.

''No… It is Glen! **WAKE UP**, YOU IDIOT!'' Jack screamed and punched the man. The punch hit his head and Glen let out a scream which resembled something more than a human's capable to do which scared the others even more

Jack also lost his balance and fell down, but not backwards like the others; he fell on top of the cursing man on the bed. Suddenly it became utterly silent inside the muggy room.

Jack had frozen on his spot feeling the warm chest under him rising up and down in a quick pace. When the blonde noticed something hardening under his belly, the man started to panic and tried to struggle away which totally failed.

''I...I'm sorry-!'' Jack whined. The young Bezarius blushed into deep red only to hear a small chuckle underneath him. Glen smiled at his panicking lover and reached his soft cheek with his right hand and pushed himself to sit up. Jack was basically sitting on his lap, legs spread, totally embarrassed by the intimate position.

For a moment Jack found himself staring into deep dark eyes which caressed his skin with their burning gaze. Then the young Baskerville leaned in, so close that their noses brushed against each other making Jack's heart skip a beat.

''Well, well. Good morning, _Jack._ '' Glen muttered before slowly closing the distance between their lips. Jack's breath was taken away by this cunning man as he melted into the passionate kiss.

The kiss was light but when he felt the warmth of those sweet lips of his lover, Jack was completely drawn in by him.

''I-idiot...it's not even morning anym-'' His complains were cut off by those hungry lips of his lover who slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly Jack was aware of the two servants who quietly left the room though Vince needed to drag out of his older brother who had fainted by the massive nosebleed. When they were safely alone together, Glen used this opportunity and pushed the smaller male under him with a quick pull. Jack didn't have any time to complain when his jacket was taken off of him and his white blouse torn open.

''Ah, G-glen... We shouldn't...'' Jack whined when the raven haired man started to explore his exposed skin. The young Baskerville didn't mind his lover's words but kept devouring the soft skin with his mouth.

He used his skillful tongue to lick every inch of Jack's skin above his collarbone and with his hands he made sure to massage every part of the man, going lower and lower all the time. Jack held his breath when Glen's fingertips reached his crotch and gently rubbed it through his clothes.

''N-no... Don't!'' Jack gasped and covered his mouth with his hands when those cunning fingers went underneath the heated up fabric and gently caressed the already leaking tip. Glen smirked lovingly and kissed Jack's golden locks on his head and licked his lips.

''But you like it, look?'' The man murmured and showed his completely wet hand. Jack blushed even more (if possible) and hid his face into his hands. Glen was feeling a bit bad for his lover since he knew Jack was still pretty confused and embarrassed while making love so he stopped his teasing and hugged his trembling uke.

''It's all fine, Jack. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...'' The man whispered into the soft hair of his lover and inhaled the cherry scent of Jack into his lungs. The man loved his scent; he could live just with it. Jack calmed down and turned to look at his lover whose face had melted into a gentle, gorgeous smile. The blonde smiled shyly and kissed the man.

''I know... I trust you, Glen.'' When Jack said his name, the light in man's eyes started to shine even brighter. Glen tightened his grip around the blonde and buried his face into Jack's shoulder.

For a moment they just laid there, hands intertwined, completely lost in their warm feelings what they felt for each other. Suddenly the older one pulled away to look straight into those green eyes of his beautiful lover. Glen's face was serious but it was filled with kindness that he rarely showed on his face. Then the raven haired male lowered his head down to capture those pink lips once again and kiss them so tenderly. Once again Jack felt his strength leaving him when those sweet lips explored his mouth completely.

''_I love you...''_

Those words were said so lovingly, so pure-heartedly that Jack felt like his heart could stop right that moment. The younger male felt thousands of warm shivers hit his spine and his heart beat quickening to its maximum. It all was so cute it made Glen let out his rare, but melodic laugh which made the poor boy want to cry. Then the larger man kissed the sweaty forehead and smiled gorgeously at his beloved.

''...You're hopeless, Jack.'' The man giggled like a girl making the blonde male pissed.

''Don't treat me like I'm stupid, moron!'' Jack yelled and pushed the tanned man off of him.

The young Bezarius struggled to get up from the bed since his knees felt weak but once he managed, he walked past the laughing Baskerville and stormed to the door. He stopped at the wooden door and turned around to see the smirking Glen. That made Jack blush even redder to see the fire burn inside those black eyes.

''You're really cute like that...'' Glen chuckled and started to collect his clothes from the messy floor. Jack's eyes opened wide open as his heart skipped a beat.

''...I'm not coming to your room tonight, BAKA-GLEN!'' The blonde screamed so loud surely every single person near the bedchamber heard it. Jack rushed out of the room leaving the young Baskerville alone inside the dark room.

The raven haired male was still smiling though his expression had slightly maddened.

''Well... We'll see about _that, _Jack...'' The man let out a last monstrous chuckle before he turned to call the maid.

Meanwhile the blushed and embarrassed maid rushed in to clean up the mess, Jack made his way back to the garden. _''How dare he tell me I'm cute? I am a MAN after all...'' _Jack thought really lost into his angry thoughts he almost stumbled to someone who caught his arm before falling into the ground.

''Oh, I'm sorry...REVIS-SAMA!'' Jack suddenly screamed making the tall man in front of him chuckle.

''It is okay, Jack-kun... But where are you hurrying to? You look confused…'' The former head of the Baskervilles said and smiled gently at the blushed youngster. Jack was really embarrassed to meet Revis like this, but he managed to hide the emotion away from his face.

''I'm... going to the garden. I want some fresh air since the weather is so nice.'' Jack said and smiled brightly hiding his embarrassment behind it.

Revis wanted to laugh at the cute boy! He was so plainly embarrassed about something yet he needed to hide it. The tall man nodded and eyed the younger male. He had always been interested him since Glen had taken such a liking to him... It was unnatural.

''Well, then... I won't waste your time any more... Off you go now, Jack.'' He said gently and slightly let his fingers brush on the soft skin on Jack's shoulder. That caused the blonde male startle and for a moment his face was filled with that cute red color.

''T-then, by your permission...'' Jack murmured, bowed and continued rushing towards the garden. Revis looked after the cute male and smiled.

''_He's really hopeless...'' _Revis thought, chuckled once again and decided to go visit his not-so-cute nephew.

At the same time Jack reached his favorite spot in the huge garden and hid behind that same tree. He was still a bit confused but feeling the relaxing air on his face made him sleepy.

''_Damn him... He knows exactly how I feel about yet he keeps teasing me...'' _Jack thought and felt his eyes getting heavier. He had found a nice position and the weather was so lovingly warm. The young male knew he didn't have anything to do so a nice nap would only do well for him, right?

''_Maybe he'll come get me later anyway...'' _The boy thought before he felt himself getting pulled into a sweet, welcoming dream.

Jack seemed to be completely unaware of it, but the weather around him was changing all the time and threatening black clouds started to gather around the mansion. Soon it would surely rain...

At the same time Glen had finished dressing up and had done his day works. The young Baskerville had been sleeping through the whole day and soon it'd turn into a late evening. He hadn't been able to do his work perfectly since his mind had only been filled with his lovingly troublesome lover. He and Jack had not had too much time to see just the two of them since his developing ceremony.

He had been turned into a Glen Baskerville so soon that he had not been able to understand the time since it went so fast. When he and Jack had met he was only Oswald Baskerville... But now he didn't want to think about that anymore. He only wanted to use this remaining time he had left with Jack.

Nothing else mattered to him so much. He had returned to the huge hall to have a small walk around his mansion to think. Just a moment ago he had met the previous master, Revis, who looked pretty pleased somehow and the conversation had turned into Jack. He had asked couple of questions and Glen had been pretty confused but he had managed to keep his pose. Revis had left telling to take ''good care'' of Jack which had made the raven haired man shiver.

Glen had never been good at showing his true feelings to others but since he had met Jack, he had changed. Now he was able to recognize his own feelings towards others, but he still wasn't sure how to show them to others.

Everyone in the family knew him as a silent, strong master who would only tell the facts nothing more... but Jack was able to see something else in him and that's why he fell in love with the young male. Of course they kept it a secret but unfortunately it had been really hard.

''Glen-sama...'' He heard a small voice approaching him. Gil was clinging onto his younger brother while they were standing beside the raven haired male.

Glen was a bit surprised to find the small servant talking to him since usually he wouldn't even dare to look at him. Gil was trembling a bit and his face was red but he stood straight even if his right hand was resting on his brother's shoulder.

''What is it, little one?'' Glen asked and tried to keep his face expressionless. Vince bowed before him and smiled sweetly when his older brother flinched and hid his face behind him.

''I am sorry Glen-sama. Gil is just so shy but he doesn't mean to disturb you. He just wanted to ask you about Jack-sama.'' Vince's words confused the young Baskerville. How much did they know about him and Jack? He was truly interested hearing those facts but he only stared at them and let his face look slightly softer.

''Gil-kun...'' He started slowly and suddenly kneeled down making the both of the brothers startled. Glen reached Gil's head and stroked his silky hair.

''Don't worry, the two of you. We're doing just fine...'' He said and smiled for the first time for someone else than Jack.

Glen found the little servants adorable and since they were so innocent and small, he didn't find them threatening at all. He almost laughed when Gil had a massive nosebleed and would have fallen into the floor if Vince hadn't caught him.

''I'll...go take him to see a maid. Have a nice evening, Glen-sama.'' Vince said looking really confused and quickly he disappeared hauling his brother behind him.

''_Then... I should go look for him...'' _He thought and turned around. _''I know he's afraid of the thunder anyway...I have to hurry.'' _The male thought pretty worried while looking at the darkening sky. Glen remembered the time when he had only met Jack. The man had looked so innocent and cute that he hadn't though anything what he would look scared and terrified. He remembered so clearly when Jack had crawled into his bed and cried. That night... had been the first time Glen had felt anything so strong for anyone else in his whole life.

''_Heh...He looked so miserable at that time... so beautiful and pitiful... One could say that the thunder brought us together...'' _Glen laughed at his memory inside his head but after seeing the first flash of thunder near, his heart started to beat rapidly because of fear. He wanted to find his beloved as soon as possible.

He ran outside and into the dark garden of the Baskerville household.

For the first time Glen found the garden pretty annoying since it was _huge _and soon it started to rain and it made him drenched after a mere minute. He coughed and rushed through the rainy garden.

Everything was dark and wet and the trees were swinging aside by the wind and even walking was difficult since he didn't want to get the rain into his face or some fallen leaves flash at his face. Glen kept walking on even if he was getting really cold since he was only wearing his black blouse.

He searched everywhere but he couldn't find the blonde male anywhere. Glen stopped at the fountain of a naked woman and turned his head around. He was starting to feel desperate. The rain was making him feel cold and he was shivering. Now he was cursing since hadn't brought his jacket.

''JACK! JACK, WHERE ARE YOU?'' He screamed by the top of his lungs.

He didn't see well and his voice drowned into the rain. It seemed to be impossible to find the young male, and Glen felt like crying for the first time after so many times. He felt so bad, like his heart was stopping. The world had started to spin around him which made him feel even worse. He wasn't worried about himself; he only felt that immense worry for his loved one and he wanted to find him... even if it would take forever.

''Jack...'' He whispered and leaned onto the next tree. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it if something had happened to Jack. He needed him beside him.

For a moment his mind was blacked by the rain.

_CRASH!_

''**GLEN!'' **

Suddenly something hit the man so hardly at the same time as the thunder crashed through the sky. Glen coughed harshly since all breath inside his lungs blew out by the weight that was suddenly hit on him.

The drenched male looked down to see a shivering boy who had buried his face into his wet blouse. Since the shock was too much for him it took some time for the man to notice that it was his lover, safe and sound, cold and drenched, but uninjured.

''Jack...?'' The man murmured the name of his lover so sweetly and next his wrapped the blonde into a tight embrace while the rain kept pouring on them and the thunders slashing across the blackened sky.

''G-glen... I was... a bit afraid back there.'' Jack muttered and Glen noticed right away how the boy tried to hide the crack in his tone. He hugged the boy with his entire mind and leaned to the tree behind him to protect his lover from getting hit by the cold rain.

''Sh, Jack... It is all right now.'' He whispered into Jack's ear and felt how the trembling eased a bit. Jack managed to smile as Glen lifted his chin and looked straight into those sky blue eyes.

Glen kissed the salty tears off from his cheeks and gently rubbed the trembling back of his beloved. Then he smiled and slowly brought their lips together. Immediately Jack felt all his fears and even cold leaving his body when their tongues danced together inside his mouth. He felt so safe.

Both of them felt at easy right away when they felt their bodies' heat up; this was the place where they belonged after all.

''Come, I'll take you back to the mansion.'' Glen said sweetly and lifted Jack up as he was as light as the air. For the first time, Jack didn't complain being treated like he was fragile since everything he needed now was Glen.

For the road back to the mansion, he clung tightly onto Glen.

When they reached in Glen ordered the mains to prepare a hot bath for the immediately and even if they were safe now, he wouldn't let go of Jack. They both washed each other tenderly and shared very lovingly glances.

It was already pretty late when Glen carried his lover back to the dark bed chamber. Jack had already stopped trembling but the storming thunderstorm outside made him feel uneasy. He was clinging onto his lover and even then when Glen lowered him down on the soft sheets, he wouldn't let go. The taller man noticed this and found his lover so extremely cute. He chuckled sweetly while running his hand through Jack's golden hair.

''Jack... are you scared?'' Glen asked and kissed the palm of his lover's hand. Jack shut his eyes and shook his head.

''No... Or maybe... Just a little bit?'' The boy whispered tiredly and Glen could see how his body shuddered. Glen smiled at him sweetly and lightly kissed his forehead.

''Then... I'll make you feel better.'' He murmured huskily before he pushed Jack down. Jack bit his lips since he was always embarrassed at the start but he knew it would be really good with the one he loved and right now everything he needed was the man in front of him.

Before he could say anything, his lover opened the white bathrobe. Glen gasped at the beautiful sight of his lover and eyed him from his toes up to his forehead. Jack had so smooth skin, a really nice body shape and really beautiful face: Golden hair and deep blue eyes. Glen swore he had never seen anything as beautiful as him.

''Stop staring...'' Jack murmured and tried to hide his red face with his hands but Glen took them off. He smiled sweetly and started to massage Jack's tense shoulders.

''G-glen...'' Jack muttered when he felt cold fingers tracing on his skin, touching and rubbing.

''Jack... Jack...'' Glen called his name so gently and caressed his hips so tenderly like he was something really fragile.

''I love you.'' He said once again and kissed Jack's throat. The boy trembled and closed his watery eyes as his lover's hands reached his crotch.

''A-ah...Not there...'' Jack whispered weakly but he was already feeling it so much. Glen smirked at the cute sight as Jack's body tried to curl up by itself but he held him strongly so the boy couldn't hide his aroused body from him.

''Cute, aren't you?'' Glen asked and started slowly to tease Jack's cock through his underpants.

''Nghh…N-no…'' Jack whined and reached Glen's shoulder to have a pillar to cling onto.

Glen only laughed and moved to kiss his lover's tender pink lips. He slipped his cunning tongue inside Jack's mouth before the boy could shut his mouth but after couple of heated up kisses; Jack had completely lost himself into the desire.

The storm kept roaring outside but the both of them were so lost in feeling each other they barely noticed it. Glen moved his head lower to lick Jack's erected nipples, and more he touched more sweet sounds he earned. Jack wasn't resisting the feeling anymore, he only wanted to feel it more and feel Glen inside him as soon as he could. That's why he lowered his own hand and shyly rubbed the bulge in Glen's pants and made his lover groan by the lovely feeling.

Quickly the both of them get rid of the unnecessary clothing and embraced each other tightly. Jack panted hard when their arousals came into contact and Glen used this as good opportunity to rub them together. Slowly and not hurrying he turned his lovely prey onto his knees and enjoyed the view before him. Jack was simply breathtaking beautiful to watch and his nice ass hung into the air and exposed all his sensitive parts that made the man want to devour the boy right away but he held himself back. He didn't want to hurt his beloved after all.

''You're beautiful, Jack.'' Glen whispered and kissed Jack's trembling back. He traced his fingers down and lowered them to give s small squeeze to Jack's ass who shuddered by the feeling.

''Glen! D-don't tease m-AH!'' The blonde male squirmed under him as Glen's finger gently touched his already wet entrance. ''But you're already so aroused…Even in front…'' The man said and put touched Jack's leaking manhood with his left hand.

''Idiot…Ah… I-it's your f-ault…Nhh…'' Jack spoke slowly since he tried to keep himself from moaning. Glen's fingers felt so good on his skin; they were so tender, yet hard yet soft but most of all, they were lovingly warm.

Slowly the two of Glen's finger started to enter him and that made Jack moan loudly. He arched his back by the weird feeling that conquered him from inside.

''Ah, it seems you're already so ready…Good boy.'' Glen said pretty pleased while fingering his lover. Jack felt so good! Glen knew all his sensitive places and by rubbing that certain place inside him and stroking him lazily at the same time made him so turned on.

Jack wasn't lewd or into anything too freaky, but everything that Glen did to him made him feel so good. He didn't feel disgusted having another man touching and kissing him; he only wanted more of the man.

''Nghh… G-glen… I-I can't!'' He whined and pressed on the mattress.

Glen smiled and pulled his wet finger off from Jack and licked them.

''Don't worry. I'll take good care of you…'' he said and stroked himself a bit before positioning his leaking tip to Jack's entrance. Jack's eyes opened wide open when he felt Glen rubbing him with his dick.

''Are you ready? I'll start thrusting now…'' Glen said and buried his face into Jack's shoulder.

''Aa…'' Jack felt his hoarse voice coming out when something thick and hard was slowly pushed into him. It hurt slightly but next an unbelievable pleasure filled his mind. Glen slipped wholly inside him and sighed; the feeling was overwhelmingly good! Jack's insides were squeezing on him, asking hungrily for more.

''Jack… Feels so good.'' He murmured and started to thrust in. Jack could barely close his eyes as Glen started to move. He felt as Glen's manhood slid in and out with a steady rhythm, touching and rubbing him all over. He felt the unbelievable pleasure from getting fucked by his lover so tenderly but soon he found himself wanting even more of the raven haired male.

''Glen…_more!_'' He managed to scream when his back arched when Glen reached that special spot inside him. The young Baskerville smirked at his cute lover and moved to lift him up.

''Whatever you order, my lover… though this might be a little rough…'' Glen whispered and kissed Jack. Before starting to move, he helped the blonde male to interview his hands around his neck. ''Ready now…'' Glen murmured and took a hold of Jack's thighs.

''**AHHH! GLEN!'' **Jack screamed by the top of his lugs as he felt Glen penetrate him even deeper. It didn't feel good; it felt incredible! He found himself slamming his hips down by the rhythm Glen moved. He felt Glen's thick dick twitching inside him, moving so hard and good he almost saw stars.

Glen gritted his teeth tightly together for not to moan. He was feeling so good, so hot inside Jack. It felt like he was melting. ''I-incredible…'' He murmured into Jack's hair and inhaled his scent. Jack panted harder and harder till he felt so dizzy he was afraid he'd faint. ''Glen… I can't…'' He moaned while feeling the older male fill him once again with speed.

Glen smiled sweetly and pulled their wet lips together, and sealed them both into tender kisses. Their tongues and bodies made slippery noises and soon the darkened room was filled with intimate noises of two bodies making love. The room was slightly lighted by the small glimpse of a light coming from behind the white curtains.

The rain kept pouring hardly on the mansion, and it made a pattering voice but they could only hear the moans and groans of each other. The air around them was thick and hot but they didn't mind it; they both were completely controlled by their lovely feelings for each other.

Glen hugged Jack with everything he got when their pace got quicker. Glen had closed his eyes and he only focused on feeling the warmth of his beloved. Jack's eyes were slightly closed, his mouth open, lewd but tender voices coming out every moment Glen touched him. The younger one felt his limit coming closer and closer and he was leaking so much.

''Glen…AH! I'm coming…'' Jack whined and reached Glen's face and held it with his hand as if it was something precious to him. Glen's eyes were dark by pleasure as he looked at his lover but his smile was gentle and he moved closer to kiss Jack sweetly. ''I know… me too.'' Glen's voice was low and husky when he said those words. Jack felt small vibrations run down on his spine and he shivered by the lovely feeling.

''T-then…nghh…let's do it together, okay?'' He asked and tried to keep his breathing steady. Glen could barely nod because of the huge amount of pleasure he was getting but slowly he turned Jack around so his back was leaning on his chest and he reached Jack's throbbing manhood with his right hand. The moment Glen's fingers started to stroke him, Jack felt himself getting driven over the edge.

''AH! Aah! G-glen!'' Jack moaned and arched his back when Glen started to thrust in with strength. ''Ngh… it's squeezing me…'' Glen muttered and quickened his pace with every move.

They moved faster and faster till all they knew was the pleasure they gave each other. The sensation, the atmosphere, that right moment was everything they needed. Nothing else mattered, only their beating hearts.

''Nghhh… GLEN!'' Jack screamed and for that fleeting moment, he could become one with the one he truly loved. Jack closed his eyes and let the last moan escape his dry lips before he collapsed back to the sweaty sheets.

The moment Glen felt Jack's cum fill his hand and his abdomen, he felt incredibly hot and Jack's insides tightened up so much he lost himself. With a couple of hard thrusts he came inside Jack, filling his ass up.

''_Jack…'' _He whispered his beloved's name and leaned down on his panting lover.

Jack opened his shining blue eyes to look at him. They didn't need words, they only moved by their instincts. Glen reached Jack and slowly intertwined his hands around his neck and for a moment they were lost in sweet and hot kisses.

For couple of minutes they just laid there, in complete silence, hands intertwined, beating hearts pressed on together. For that moment, they only wanted to feel each other and the warmth of their young bodies.

And that moment, was dearer than anything else for them and for that one heart-beating moment, the last thunder slashed through the empty sky.

**-END-**

**EPILOGY**

The both of them were completely exhausted but happy. They hadn't said a word since but it wasn't necessary; they could feel their emotions by being beside each other.

''I'll always love you, Jack… I want you to remember that.'' Glen whispered suddenly to the silence. Jack startled by the seriousness of his tone but when he turned to look at the raven haired male, he found that he was already asleep.

Shadows surrounded Jack's face and hid it into the darkness so no one would be able to see his expression. For a moment he laid in the darkness and then, slowly, he whispered his answer into the darkness that no one heard.

Then Jack forced his heavy eyes open and he lifted himself up to sit and look at Glen whose peaceful face was glowing by the moonlight that shone through the window.

The heavy rain had stopped with the thunder and left the air fresh and clean. It was as if everything bad had been washed off by that rain and Jack had forgotten his fear when he was beside his loved one. Jack was smiling sweetly when he lay back down beside the sleeping Glen.

Slowly and gently he moved to caress his black hair and he patted down to his throat. For a moment, Jack stared at the handsome face below his own with a strange face. Then he smiled again and pressed his head to Glen's chest where he could feel his heart beating steady.

Somewhere far away, the threatening thunderstorm kept roaring and corrupting his mind with vicious wishes and dreams that would surely be his doom. His love was deafened by the thunder and slowly the rain filled his mind with fake hopes and whispers and he knew that soon this all would end.

''_I'll love you forever, too, even if someday I have to kill you, Glen.''_

By those words he closed his glowing eyes and let the dreamful sleep take him to a place where he could dwell in his sweet illusions with his loved one even in death, forever from now.

**-EEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDD-**

* * *

**Rain: First of all, I apologize for the possible mistakes and some random stuff there :D this is not my favorite pairing but I kinda enjoyed writing it. My friend said she loved it but I still want to know what you think about it :D THANKS FOR READING!  
**


End file.
